The Warmth of Your Hands
by YaoiDelacacies
Summary: It's cold and poor Naruto is freezing. Guess who comes to keep him warm? NaruSasu Yaoi! Slash.One-shot


This is just a cute little fic. I wrote until I could finish "Love to Fit In". OK, it's KINDA cute. It's kinkier than anything but…oh well.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or its characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the pleasure of that. But one day I will…Mark my words. "Life is like a bar of chocolate" so, savor every bite, Mr. Kishimoto.

Summary: It's cold and poor Naruto is freezing. Guess who comes to keep him warm?

Warning: Slash! Yaoi! Shonen-ai! Male/Male! Don't like it, don't read! There's an X at the top! Click and this horror story will disappear. Yes I know, I have a dark gift. A dark but wonderful gift.

Symbols:

Thoughts- ::…::

Change of Scenes-

Authoress: "Yay! On with the show!"

Naruto: "Hold it!"

Authoress: "What? Naruto? How dare you stop me! You do not stop Yaoikami. You are supposed to tremble before me!"

Naruto: "Shut the f#$ up!"

Audience: "Oooooooooh…"

Authoress: "…What…?" Oo

Naruto: "I'm tired of this! You don't tell me if I'm in the story or not! I demand to know!"

Authoress: "You baka! You're in the story! So far I've only written one story without you in it! Dobe…"

Naruto: "Really! (Smiles from ear to ear) Yes. Finally. The first should've had me in it in the first place."

Authoress: "Time for your punishment." --

Naruto: o.o "um, I'm, uh…sorry…" . 

Authoress: "Too late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Warmth of Your Hands**

It took him all his strength today to get out of bed this morning. The covers pulled up over his head were his cocoon, his safety and his only warmth. But as the sun beamed in through the window he knew it was time to get up and get going for today's training. The air was ice cold. Whatever little skin he exposed to it got frozen, leaving it numb. Even if he wanted to get up, he possibly couldn't. The sun kept prodding at him, so he slid the blanket off over his head which made his golden locks spring to life, along with the cold air rushing to meet his face.

"K-kuso! I-It's suh-so c-cold!" Naruto cried out, yanking the blankets back up over his head. He wrapped them around his body more closely, breathing deeply and turning his lungs to ice. He coughed his throat rasp. ::But I have to get up…on the count of three…1…2…3!:: He jumped out of bed and rushed to his closet, ice bombarding him all over. He flung his closet open and yanked out his outfit, trying to put it on in haste and fumbling with it. When he finally managed to put it on, he realized how cold the shirt was. What was worse was that it clung to him like a second skin. He moaned and dragged himself out into the freezer which was Konoha.

He rubbed his hands as he walked towards the training grounds in an attempt to bring them back to life. Their cold sleep made him uncomfortable and would be of no use in his spars with Sasuke. To keep his mind off the cold he filled his head with thoughts of Sasuke in pain before him and begging for his teachings in the way of the ninja. His pleasant getaway was working until he felt something hit the side of his head sharply and made him cry out.

"Naruto! Dobe!" Sasuke called from the balcony of one of the buildings, tossing small pebbles at Naruto.

"NE?! SASUKE?! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto returned to his senses and the realization of how cold it was.

"Pfft, dobe." Sasuke clicked his tongue, jumping down from the balcony and landing on all fours in front of the kitsune. "Kakashi-sensei was called away on a mission. He gave us a 'day off', or at least that's what he calls it. He left us with a few training orders but I doubt he'll even care if we did them or not…ne? Naruto? What is wrong with you?" He looked at the blonde boy, his face was without any color at all.

Naruto sneezed, "N-Nothing! I-It's j-just a-a lil-little nuh-nippy. T-That's a-all."

Sasuke frowned, "It's not that cold. Unless you sleep in an icebox that is. You look like you're about ready to keel over." He crossed his arms, "You should get home. Naruto?"

The blonde began to sway slightly, trying to warm his body. He had always meant to fix the windowsills; they always let the cold air in and constantly made him sick. His brain felt like ice, he couldn't think anymore. He thought he swayed forward a little too far until he hit the dirt with no strength to catch himself. The blonde boy saw pale ankles rush to him and a once cool voice in a bit of panic calling his name. Warmth met his sides as Sasuke picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Naruto's body was numb; he had nothing to say back, he had no arguments and no thank you's or apologies. Why should he? But still it wasn't like him to stay quiet. He gently muttered before blacking out, "Sasuke…"

The ebony-haired boy just grunted and carried the heavy boy's body away. ::Why must I be one to bother with such things?::

Back at Naruto's apartment

It was cold. It was still so cold. How could it be so cold? Naruto opened his eyes, his vision blurred. He looked around trying to get into focus when he noticed a tall dark figure making its way towards him. He tried to sit up but there were so many covers on him, they were heavy and he felt so weak. The figure stepped closer and he was able to determine its face. "Sasuke…?"

"Hn…dobe…you're awake. You're damn house is so cold. No wonder you're so sick." Sasuke put a hand to Naruto's forehead, making him blush in shame that he was being treated like a child. "You're burning up!" Sasuke pulled his hand away and stared at Naruto's reddened face.

"But…why do I feel so cold…?" Naruto shivered and pulled the covers up over his nose, whimpering.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and returned with a hot rag, "Probably a fever or something. It looks like a pretty bad one, considering the fact that you passed out in the middle of the street." He placed the rag across Naruto's forehead and watched the blonde boy shiver.

"Sasuke, why'd you…"

"Before you finish, why the hell did you leave the door unlocked?" Sasuke crossed his arms, a slight frown on his face.

Naruto's eyes widened, "I…left…it…unlocked? But I could've sworn…" He doubled over in a coughing fit, his throat throbbing in pain with every hack.

Sasuke backed away, giving the boy room to cough up his lungs, "Kami, you throat is terrible. And your door…you must've just overlooked locking up." He moved to make his way to the kitchen, but a hand on his own stopped him.

"Sasuke. Please…don't leave me…," Naruto coughed out. He didn't want Sasuke to leave him; he remembered the boy's warmth and wanted it to surround him again.

Sasuke blushed, "I'm just going to the kitchen…"

::Thank Kami I'm sick. He can't tell if I'm blushing or not.:: Naruto pulled back his hand and looked down at the covers in shame. He said nothing and let Sasuke make his way into the kitchen.

::What got into me back there…?:: Sasuke's face never stopped being red. He swung open the cupboards and began to shuffle through the millions of cups of instant ramen. "Damn…doesn't he keep anything else in here? Even the proper herbs?" Sasuke growled and walked back to Naruto. "Naruto…do you have any medicine? Herbs or something?"

Naruto fiddled with the blanket and pointed to the dresser next to his bed, "Top drawer."

Sasuke looked at him curiously and opened the top drawer. He shuffled through the items in the drawer, pushing aside a small doll, another cup of instant ramen, useless little trinkets and a kunai knife. It was surprising to know that Naruto would keep a childhood toy. Aside from that though, he pulled a small bottle out from the drawer and handed it to Naruto. "Rub this onto your front and back. It should ease your throat."

Naruto looked at the bottle curiously, but without arguing he attempted to pull off the

lid. With no success.

"I…can't…," He tried to yank the lid off again, "I can't open it."

"Give me that!" Sasuke snapped and snatched the bottle away from the kitsune. He held it before Naruto's eyes as he pulled the lid off with ease. "Dobe." He tossed the bottle back to an embarassed Naruto and watched as the blonde move into a sitting position.

Naruto was in no mood to snap back, instead he dipped his fingers into the herbal cream and reached inside his shirt to rub it on his chest, "It's cold…"

Sasuke frowned, "Quit whining. How do you ever expect to get better if you don't listen to what I say?"

Naruto pouted and looked up at Sasuke, "Yes…mother…"

Sasuke growled, "What do you expect?! I never had a little brother or sister! At least you have Konohamaru."

Naruto pounded the sheets weakly, "You could at least act like you care."

"Fine!" Sasuke sat on the bed behind Naruto and pulled the boy's black shirt up, "Arms up."

"But…" Naruto looked shocked.

"I said arms up." Sasuke ordered more firmly this time. The blonde boy obeyed and lifted his arms up, feeling his shirt come up over his head much to his embarrassment. Sasuke tossed the article of clothing aside, "The bottle." He held out his hand and waited for Naruto to hand it to him. The blonde boy held back but in the end gave the bottle up and bit his lower lip, knowing what was coming next.

"Sasuke…you don't…"

Sasuke was glad that Naruto was unable to see the blush settling across his face. He dipped his fingers into the cream, now seeing how cold it was. He held it in his hand for a while and rubbed his hands together to warm the cream a bit. Once it was warm enough, he moved his hands across Naruto's back, covering the young boy's backside in the cream. He felt the skin quiver under his hands and blushed harder, "Does this feel okay?"

Naruto fisted his hands on his lap. "It's okay…" he whispered.

Sasuke placed more cream into his hand and put more pressure to the blonde's back. He felt the tense muscles beneath the skin. He placed his fingers between the muscles and began to knead them. The ebony-haired boy felt Naruto lean back against his hands and pressed his hands against him harder. As soon as he finished with the length of Naruto's back, he slid his hands to his front, rubbing the cream across his chest. Naruto's breathing hitched as he felt those warm, gentle hands brush against his nipples and move lower towards his abdomen. But before he knew it, the hands stopped. It was over. Sasuke got up from the bed and turned to face the floor, his face as red as a beet. "All you need now is rest and fluids."

Naruto heard the awkwardness in the Uchiha and blushed, "Sasuke…could you…um…touch me again…?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and stared at Naruto whose face had gone to fire engine red, "What…?"

Naruto waved his arms frantically, "Um…I didn't mean it like that! I just, uh….I mean…that is…" He was beaten, he could think of nothing to cover it up.

Sasuke silenced him with his hand and sat in front of Naruto, taking the bottle in his hand again and placing more of the cream in his hand. He placed his hands against the slightly toned chest and pressed the boy back against the pillows. Naruto grit his teeth and had his arms up next to his head, waiting for those hands to move against him again. The Uchiha's hands were no longer in control, they touched the boy as much as they wanted. All across his chest, gentle pressures were made. Gentle caresses met him, pausing seconds longer on the hardened nubs. Sasuke kept his hands on Naruto's pert nipples and leaned up to the blonde, flicking his tongue out to lick the little spot behind his ear and whispered gently, "Allow me more territory and I will give you all that I have." Naruto moaned and nodded slightly. Sasuke smiled and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

The kitsune was caught by surprise, "Sasuke?! But…"

Sasuke looked at his treasure through heavy lidded eyes, "Ne…dobe…"

"Won't…you…won't you get sick? You'll get infected too." Naruto pulled away, only to be pulled back again by the hands that had been fondling his chest.

"If it stands in the way of what we both want……then, _infect me_." Sasuke captured the boy's lips in his own, darting his tongue out to taste him. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue move against his own and closed his eyes, never wanting the feeling to end. Soon, they pulled away for much needed air. Sasuke shed his clothing as he moved to join Naruto under the covers. Naruto bit back a small moan as he felt a firm hand stroke the sensitive organ between his legs.

edited scene (A/N Not really. I haven't written it out yet. That's up to you guys if I do it or not.)

Naruto screamed as Sasuke surged forward once more and emptied himself deep within him. Sasuke collapsed atop the pale boy, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He rolled off of Naruto and hugged him to his body. They quivered against each other in silence for a while until the loud-mouth kitsune smiled, "Sasuke…I never knew you were so good with your hands," he giggled, "What do you do for training?"

Sasuke smirked, "Dobe."

There was silence again. Sasuke felt the blonde struggle in his arms and looked down at his armful of Naruto. "Sasuke…scoot over a bit…it's kinda warm in here…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you guys are kinda pissed off at Naruto right now…sorry. I meant for the ending to be funny! Sorry! Gomen! Gomen! Hey if you guys want that (cough, cough) scene in there just tell me in your reviews.

Naruto: "………" :" 

Authoress: "Ne? Naruto? Daijobu?"

Naruto: "You've insulted me……"

Authoress: "But this is what yaoi is all ab-"

Naruto: "I should've been on top!"

Authoress: "EH?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Naruto walking away: "damn…."

Authoress: oo;; "well…that was unexpected…anyway…see ya later. Remember offerings and reviews."

Reviews make me happy. Make me happy and you are promised a full life.

Thank you iceheart for beta-ing this!


End file.
